


Disintegration

by hose0kk



Series: Makoto Niijima Week 2018 [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, Persona 5 Spoilers, Spoilers, Team as Family, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hose0kk/pseuds/hose0kk
Summary: Day four: FearsMakoto found herself in a nightmare she couldn't escape, back when they fought the Holy Grail and she saw her team disappear right infront of her eyes.





	Disintegration

**Author's Note:**

> I know I already wrote a makoto having a nightmare trope alrdy but this was such an angsty idea,,,, i had to write it hdjdhdjdhdj;;

"What are the Phantom Thieves all about anyway?" A woman laughed.

_What is this?_

"Oh man, hearing that brings back memories! I feel so dumb for even believing they existed!" The man exclaimed. 

_Why was she here?_

"It was fun news, though. Well, I doubt anyone believes they're around anymore." The girl said.

_No.. not again._

"Why isn't anyone noticing this abnormality?" Yusuke turned around to the whole world being engulfed by Mementos. He looks unsettled.

_Makoto shivered in panic with the others, watching the nightmare around them right now. Why is she here again!? She didn't want this, after all their hard work! After their final fight! The world was becoming one with Mementos, again. Makoto watched as Futaba fell down to the ground, in pain._

"What's wrong!?" Ryuji ran to her side, crouching next to the redhead.

"Oh, I-I feel.. woozy... Nngh!" Futaba held her head in pain, biting her lips. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Futaba, grab on- Nngh!" Ann tried to help the redhead up, only to fall to the ground as well next to her.

"Ann-chan!" Haru yelled, before gasping sharply and fell down to her knees, the pain excruciating her.

_One by one they fell, Makoto watched them cry out their pain. She tried to grab them, only for her hand to pass through their bodies. Her body shook furiously as tears start running down her face in pain, confusion, regret, anger. This can't be happening..!_

"That... son of a bitch..! Goddammit..! What's this creepy-ass shit abou- Ugh!" Ryuji punches the ground in pain and anger, he then realized the missing figure of his hands disappearing into the air. He screamed, terrified. "My.. My hand!" He cried.

_"No."_

"R-Ryuji?" Ann softly looked up to the blonde before turning to her legs fading right infront of her eyes. The tears in her eyes were threatening to fall as she scooted back in panic, shaking her head, telling herself it was just a bad dream.

_"No! This can't be real... right?"_

"What is happening to us..?" Yusuke softly whispered, his arms evaporating from existence. His face scrunched up in pure pain.

_"No, no, no, no, no, no-"_

"No.. No..!" Haru was crying, her lips trembling in fear. She was trying to grab her team members before bursting out of tears.

_"Stop it. Not again.."_

"My body's... disappearing.." Futaba weakly said but the tone of her voice was telling otherwise, she was crying so much.

_All the emotions Makoto felt as she watched her team on the ground, crying in pain of their bodies slowly crumble infront of her eyes. She listens to the dreadful voice of the Yaldabaoth laugh at their weak selves. She screamed, cursing at the sky, telling Yaldabaoth with a piece of her mind._

_But she was met with nothing in response._

"Disappear my ass! What the hell..!" Ryuji winced before screaming out his lungs, his whole body disappearing along with the wind.

_"NO!"_

"Ryuji!" Ann screamed, her last tears dropping to the concrete ground, letting her body disappear with Ryuji.

_"STOP IT!"_

"I-Is this really it..?" Yusuke desperately held on to himself before crying in pain, arching his back and he disappeared.

_"GIVE THEM BACK!"_

" _No!_ N-" Futaba cried, trying to close out her ears, blocking out all the noise in her head, squeezing her eyes shut.

_Makoto was watching Futaba's ashes fly away into the warped world. She reached to Haru, who was crying as well before she also left away with her sobs being the only thing that can be heard._

"Is this all my fault? Because I.. brought you all there?" Morgana's body trembled violently, his glossy blue eyes looking at the red sky for an answer.

_Makoto shook her head, telling the feline that it wasn't his fault._

"It's not your fault, Morgana.." Ren grunted, holding back from the pain he was experiencing as he looked at his comrade. He was breathing hard enough for Makoto to hear.

"I-I didn't mean to.. I-I'm sorry.. The mission's.. a failure.." Morgana whispered, his head falling down on the ground and he disappeared.

_At this point, Makoto was holding on the small hope of reaching out to Ren, the man she loved so much. She watched him lay on his back, weakly holding up his hand to the sky as if he wanted to reach Makoto's hand._

_"Ren.. Please, don't leave me." She muttered, her tear-streaked face begging for her lover to stay._

-

Makoto woke up, her tears still running down her face. The first instinct was to grip the sheets, touching every surface of the bed and then the touch of her skin to confirm that she was still alive. She didn't realize how sweaty she was.

_I'm still alive, I'm still alive..._

Panicked, she reached to her phone and immediately checked her messages. She had to confirm herself that the others were still alive, that Ren was still alive. She sighed in relief as her last recent messages were from Ren and right below it was the Phantom Thieves group chat.

_They're okay._

She held her phone tightly, bringing her legs close to her chest. Her cheeks dried off with wet tears still fresh, she took a deep shaky breath, looking back through the messages to calm herself down.

 _"I love you too."_ was the last message from her to Ren at 12:59 a.m, it made her feel at ease. She dug her face into her blanket, wiping her last few drops of her tears and convinced herself that everything was alright.

Makoto carefully got out of bed and sneaked into the bathroom, hoping that she doesn't wake her sister up. She turned on the tap and washed her face thoroughly. She listen to the the silent water run down the drain and she turned off the tap.

She was exhausted, what has gotten into her these days? Her mind kept going back to the horrifying image of everyone's faces screaming and crying, she closed her eyes.

Climbing back to bed, she wrapped herself in her own sheets, staring at her wall. She prayed that she wouldn't have another nightmare before slipping away into slumber peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> during that scene, I always thought how terrifying it might've been for a bunch of teenagers experiencing a near death situation? like probably they thought "im gonna die" as they watch their own team members disappear, it's definitely a very traumatising thing to remember.
> 
> anyway, i hope this turned out good. im so tired dbjddhdkdhjd


End file.
